


Handy

by saucisson



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betterrecieved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/gifts).



Nasir turns head to side, listening for footsteps. None approach, nor voices even in the distance threatening unexpected visitors. Agron's hand slips under wrap, tugs at flap of subligaria to loosen and pull Nasir's hard cock free.

One stroke, two, threefourfive Nasir's breath already comes quickly. Agron's large body presses him against wall, holds him upright when legs threaten to collapse with rising pleasure. Agron's mouth on his now, sucking at lip, tongue pressing against his. His man cannot get enough of him, cannot resist pressing lips to his, feeling smooth flesh and firm muscle under hands, tasting his skin, taking cock in mouth, breathing in his scent of musk and olive-tree, giving him pleasure. Agron steals every moment alone to indulge in Nasir's body, feel young Syrian's mouth on his, hands against him, cock pressed against thigh, against stomach, along tongue, lover's hand on his cock, mouth on his cock, tasting himself on Nasir's lips after pleasure is spent.

Agron's fingers know Nasir's cock as if they were made only to give Nasir pleasure. He feels lover's body stiffen against him.

Nasir stifles moans, pants his pleasure with ragged breath as seed spurts against Agron's hand. Agron watches Nasir's eyes lose focus, grins half-smile, feels weight of lover in his arm and long fingers gripping shoulders as legs give out. Head rests against his chest, breathing slows, punctuated by another surge of pleasure small but unexpected. Agron chuckles softly, fingertips stroking lightly, drawing out last of pleasure before sensation overwhelms.

Voices murmur in the distance. They pull apart, Nasir tugging on subligaria to straighten and hide cock still swollen from pleasure. Agron wipes hand on own undergarment, straightens wrap to hide evidence of activity.

Spartacus rounds corner with Lucius, talk of fortifying temple upon their lips. Glances exchanged at sight of flushed faces and still-quick breathing. Spartacus smirks and Lucius rolls eyes. They walk on. Sly smile passes between Agron and Nasir before turning away from each other to return to daily tasks, sustained by certainty of meeting again in sleeping quarters after nightfall.


End file.
